


Earning

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [3]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Begging, F/F, Fighting, Pinned, blowjob, boxing ring, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Kitten invokes her right to fight Mommy 1 on 1
Relationships: Mommy/Kitten
Series: Mommy Manor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 3





	Earning

Kitten watched Mommy slip gracefully through the ropes of the ring. Her body had a kind of rolling beauty, like tsunami waiting to smash upon an unfortunate shore. That made her the shore in this case. Kitten sighed and bounced lightly on her feet. She wanted this. She always wanted this. These moments made the ones were she peacefully submit feel real. Kitten and Mommy had wrapped their hands up. They had protective gear on their heads, and a first aid kit standing by. And lube. Mommy went over the rules for the hundredth time. It was a ritual for her, and Kitten respected it. Nobody wanted to walk away from this with a eternal limp. Maybe a temporary one though. Kitten sniggered and Mommy snapped her fingers to bring her back.  
“There will be no joint or crotch shots. Try to avoid hitting the nose or ears, but that’s a hazard. The goal is to pin your opponent, but hitting and kicking are allowed. If your opponent drops hard, pin them, then run a concussion check. Understood?” Mommy’s tone was clipped, a sign of how hard the restraint was with prey so close.  
“Understood,” Kitten smirked and stuck her tongue out at Mommy, who glared.  
“Keep that tongue in your head baby, you’ll need it later.” Mommy put her teeth guard and walked to her corner. Kitten copied her. They turned around and locked eyes across the short ring, and nodded.   
Kitten and Mommy stalked closer together, each one looking to pounce as soon as possible. Kitten jabbed, carefully testing Mommy’s guard. Mommy blocked easily. She jabbed, and Kitten blocked. They traded jabs and counter-jabs until Kitten suddenly ducked and planted a hit right on Mommy’s cheek. Mommy’s head jerked. Two body shots followed. Then a feint into an uppercut that brought Mommy’s head snapping back. Kitten moved Mommy back slowly, landing shot after shot. Mommy was starting to block again when she hit the ropes. Kitten kicked for her stomach, but Mommy rolled out of the way, and stitched Kitten along the side. She finished the move with a cheeky jab that knocked Kitten further into the ropes.  
It was Mommy’s turn to swing now, and she did. While Kitten could land a hundred hits, Mommy could land a hundred haymakers. She made full use of this on Kitten as she stood pinned between fist and ropes. Bruises were raised on her stomach, breast, cheek, anywhere Mommy could land her hits. In desperation, Kitten lunged for Mommy’s neck. She get Mommy in a headlock, and kicked out her knees so she wouldn’t fight. Mommy smirked. She reached back and yanked. Kitten flew over her head and came crashing down on the mat. Dazed, Kitten felt Mommy’s weight on her. She started straining and writhing as Mommy gleefully counted to 10. It was over. Mommy kept Kitten pinned, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
“A valiant effort Kitten. But you’ve been slacking on your escapes. I know you know a counter for ropes and a counter for that hold.”  
Kitten sighed. “You have earned my submission Mommy.” Mommy grinned.  
“Show me your submission.”  
Mommy stood and Kitten carefully removed her sweaty shorts and cup to reveal her cage. She then slipped off the sports bra that was continuing to fight to stay together after all its use. Kitten knelt for Mommy, and looked up at her. She was clad in a sweaty, but pristine example of her clothes. Kitten had always thought that the cleanliness was a little unsettling, but damn. It sure cut her figure right. Kitten salivated for a moment, then felt Mommy’s cock rest on her face. She glared, and Mommy smirked.   
“I saw that you were distracted. Thought you might need a hand remembering what you’re doing.” Kitten stuck out her tongue, then nullified the gesture by carefully licking a strip from base to head of Mommy’s cock. Mommy groaned. “That’s right baby,” she said. “Worship.” Kitten lapped at the head for precum, then twirled her tongue from head to base. She rotated slowly around the shaft, letting the trail become a barber’s pole that traced up and down. Mommy moaned. “Suck, Kitten.” Kitten took the head in her mouth. She sucked briefly like it was a straw. Mommy groaned louder, thrusting a little into Kitten’s mouth. Kitten began moving slowly up and down on Mommy’s cock, only ever taking three quarters of it, but making up for it with tongue. Her tongue explored Mommy’s cock like a new favorite flavor of ice cream. It licked, it wrapped, it pet, it tongued. Mommy moaned and knit her fingers in Kitten’s hair. Kitten relaxed her throat just in time for Mommy’s cock to fill it. There was no teasing, no lingering in the cavern. Just Mommy’s desperate use of Kitten’s all too convenient and pleasing cavern. The cock plundered Kitten’s breathe, and she barely had time to renew before it was taken again. Kitten felt Mommy’s balls slapping hard against her chin, felt Kitten’s nose flatten to account for Mommy’s crotch. Then Mommy pulled her off and shot all over her face and breasts. Each arc was picturesque. It was like a fountain, a snow storm on a warm home, a dancer in the air. But it all splattered wetly, covering Kitten’s face, a string over her eye. She closed it, and looked down to find a few stray droplets on her breasts.   
Mommy retrieved a marker while Kitten was fascinated with her cum-covered body. She came over.  
“Kitten! Lie down and spread your legs,” Mommy looked at her greedily, and Kitten fell and spread. Mommy slid between her legs and started to right. Above her cage she wrote “Property of Mommy,” in sharp, janky letters. It was a sign that did not permit trespass. Then she wrote “cum slut, dirty whore, cock goes here, free entry,” on her stomach, back, next to her mouth, and above her butt as a tramp stamp respectively. Her legs were simply adorned with “Simple little cum slut,” across both. On her butt, Mommy took her time. She thought deeply, then wrote her name, Annabelle, across Kitten’s butt in a signature.   
Mommy threw the marker away, and poured some lube. She prepared Kitten slowly, teasingly. Kitten whimpered and tried to push back onto her sweet fingers, but was denied. Mommy pulled them out and lubed her cock. Kitten was put into downward dog, complete with a leash attached to a nice collar around her neck. Mommy slapped Kitten’s butt with her cock.  
“You want this?”  
“Yes Mommy,” Kitten responded. She was somewhat unsure what was happening.  
“Beg,” Mommy’s cock slapped Kitten’s pussy to accentuate the word, and Kitten groaned.  
“Please Mommy, please gimme your cock.” Kitten was always unsure at the beginning. Mommy slapped her butt.   
“You know how to beg properly Kitten. Do it.”  
Kitten nodded. “Please Mommy, I need your cock. I need it so bad. I need it to fill me up. Please fuck your cum slut Mommy. Please. She needs your cock to make her go dumb Mommy. Please Mommy. Please fuck your cum slut full of your wonderful cum. Please- Ooooooh.”  
Mommy had thrust into Kitten and was rolling her hips slowly inside. Kitten lost words for a moment, but Mommy didn’t want any begging for now. She wanted to drive Kitten insane. The fucking was teasing. Slow. Tantalizingly close to orgasm, but always falling short. Each thrust missed one of the spots Kitten wanted, no needed, to be pleasured. Mommy rocked gently, and watched Kitten’s cum covered face grind into the mat of the ring while her hips rolled gently away. Kitten whimpered. The minutes crawled by. Mommy spent them rolling and playing with Kitten’s face, swiping up cum on her finger and placing it in Kitten’s mouth. Kitten dutifully cleaned her as she felt the arousal and humiliation build until.  
“Do you know who owns you? Utterly owns you? Who you beg for in your lonely nights and serve all day?” Mommy whispered into Kitten’s ear.  
Kitten moaned. “Mommy does,” she answered.  
Mommy grinned. Then she pulled Kitten’s hair and thrust in earnest. It electrified Kitten, and she keened her joy to the heavens. Mommy started setting her usual bone crushing pace, driving the overstimulated Kitten into ecstasy. Multiple, overlapping orgasm ripped through her. Her muscles convulsed as if seizing and Mommy pulled Kitten’s hips against her and held her spurting, caged clitty while depositing her cum deep inside her prize. Kitten’s arms gave out her head met the ground, but her butt stayed high with Mommy. Mommy pulled out and let the cum run down Kitten’s inner thigh. She sighed happily. She checked, Kitten, who was out like a light snoring gently. Mommy grinned. More pictures for her blog. After she got her pics, she brought her Kitten to bed, and tucked her in, sitting beside her in a comfy little chair. Mommy watched her Kitten sleep with a strong sense of satisfaction. “Mine,” she whispered. Kitten responded in her deep slumber. “Yours.”


End file.
